thegamereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Warfare 3 Review
Well, well, well. The 8th in the series of amazing games by Activision and the largest PS3 franchise currently in existence. It sold more copies on Xbox 360 than BF3 did on all platforms with around 9-12 days less time and the series brings in $1,000,000,000 yearly. Welcome to Modern Warfare 3! Overall Views Modern Warfare 3 is an all rounder, with a touching Campaign, a strategic and fun Co-Op mode and the oh-so remarkable Multiplayer. Let's start with the Campaign. MW3's campaign continues the story of Soap, Price and company which started in MW1. Roach and Ghost have died, but Shepherd has also fallen and now you are far off. Prices treats a near-mortally wounded Soap as your character, Yuri, fires off as Makarov's men come in. You then pretty much chase Makarov all the way to the final mission, through Russia and beyond. You also play as a US soldier, Frost, who is caught in the middle of World War Three as the Russians invade. The campaign brings together an all too likely event and amazing graphics and imagination together, as you hunt the Butcher of Zahkhaev Airport down. In the Co-Op, there is a much improved system to MW2. There are one-off missions you can play, but also the new Spec-Ops, in which you (And maybe a Friend) hold off an infinite amount of enemy troops for as long as you can. The enemies are diverse in their type. Here are some known units (Names are just as a description, not real) : Low Armoured Troops (Model 1887, Five Seven) Spetsnaz Low Armoured Troops (MP5K) Juggernoughts (Various, I believe) Spetsnaz High Armoured Troops (FAD, Other Weaponry) Suicide Bombers (Varied) Suicide Dogs (None) AH-6 Overwatches (2 Miniguns) Pavelows (I think.) Multiplayer brings back the old MW2 and Black Ops fun with some new touches. There is the new Weapons Proficiency (A more EASIER way of getting attachments and Gold Guns) and also the 3 types of Killstreaks. First, the original "Assualt" strike package, a bunch of old and new killstreaks, largely based around offensive players. Then, there is also the "Support" strike package for those who like to play defensive and like to help any nearby friendlies. This doesn't reset on death like Assualt and Specialist. There is also finally the "Specialist" strike package, which gives you more perks. If you want a true description of the multiplayer, play Black Ops or MW2 and imagine it more then twice as good as fun. That is what MW3 is. Ratings Campaign: 7.5/10: Brilliant but rather short and with a bad ending. Co-Op: 9/10: Amazingly fun but kinda boring after a while. Multiplayer: 9.5/10: Would have been 10 due to its awesomeness but it's time for some change in the engine. Overall: 9/10: An amazing game, though kinda repetitive after a while and can make you rage quit, but the positives far outweigh the negatives. thumb|500px|left|A quick play through two of the game's modes, Capture the Flag and Domination (In that order) thumb|500px|left|A rather loud intake on two of the game's "Killstreak" rewards, the Reaper (9 Kills) and the Osprey Gunner (17 Kills) This has been GratuitousWikiGuy, reviewing the best games of today! Category:War Category:War Games Category:Modern Combat